Un Oiseau Bleu : Gabriel
by IsatisAngel
Summary: La petite histoire de l'enfant aux cheveux argent né sous le signe de Cassiopée, l'armure protégée par l'ange Gabriel. Courte préquelle à UOB en 4 parties, qui me trottait dans la tête


Genre : Biographie, drame, sans doute une bonne pincée d'angst comme d'habitude (ça devient un réflexe)

Persos : Surtout Lucas, Estia et autres chevaliers pour la plupart tirés de mon imagination

Précaution : Pour l'instant aucune, mais une fois finie, à ne lire qu'après avoir lu le chapitre 4 d'_Un Oiseau Bleu _à peu près car contenant beaucoup de spoilers sur Lucas de Cassiopée (normal quelque part, c'est son histoire).

Disclaimer : Malgré mes incessantes prières et autres rituels vaudous, tous les persos et l'univers de cette fanfic issus de StS appartiennent encore à Masami Kurumada, je n'ai donc aucun droit dessus. Cependant, la plupart des petites bêtes de cette fanfic se sont échappées de mon cerveau maladif et pervers, alors évitons de les répandre sans accord pour le bien de la communauté saine de lecteurs D

* * *

Les termes pronaos, naos et bomos (autel) sont relatifs aux différentes parties d'un temple grec (ça sert les cours de mythologie grecque à la fac héhé ). Sinon, ceci n'est qu'un court prologue, le reste de l'histoire (en deux parties et un épilogue) ne sera pas du tout dans ce cadre-ci. J'essairai de la pondre avant mon départ en vacances le 17 juillet ) 

**PS pour les éventuels lecteurs aussi de UOB** : la suite arrive bientôt, elle est en cours de rédaction.

Bonne lecture j'espère !

* * *

Un Oiseau Bleu

**GABRIEL **

* * *

_Prologue _

_An 283 avant Jésus-Christ, Arcadie, Mont Cyllène._

La guerre faisait rage depuis si longtemps que certains pensaient qu'elle ne s'arrêterait plus. Cette Guerre Sainte était difficile, quelque chose ne marchait pas comme prévu. Les ennemis étaient trop bien renseignés, trop adroits à fuir, trop doués pour percer leurs défenses. A moins que ce ne fussent eux qui se laissaient faiblir sur le long terme. Tout ceci était si _stupide_, profondément _incompréhensible_ et _sans sens_, puisque sitôt cette bataille terminée, une autre serait à préparer 250 ans plus tard, et ainsi de suite, tant que la Roue du Temps tournerait – ou tant que les dieux n'auraient pas été rassasiés de sang.

Il s'adossa à une roche à nu, reprenant son souffle. Il avait perdu de vue la plupart de ses compagnons de combat, seul restait près de lui le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge Kîran-Sayam, en lutte contre l'un des Spectres d'Hadès dont le nom lui échappait. Certainement un Juge, car lorsqu'il s'était frotté à lui, il avait été sérieusement dominé et n'avait dû la vie qu'à l'intervention inespérée de son supérieur. Ils étaient si loin du Sanctuaire à présent… L'attaque contre le Domaine Sacré avait échoué et les ennemis, pleutres, s'étaient enfuis. Mais Athéna n'était pas satisfaite, et, inhabituellement vindicative, avait ordonné que l'on pourchasse jusqu'au dernier les servants d'Hadès, pour éviter une possible contre-attaque tardive. Et à présent… la Chevalerie survivante était éparpillée aux quatre coins de la Macédoine et de la Grèce, se faisant décimer petit à petit par des ennemis rusés se réfugiant dans des terrains accidentés où ils avaient l'avantage.

Le Saint d'Argent pressa un instant un de ses points vitaux dans l'espoir de faire cesser son hémorragie, mais sans y parvenir. La blessure au ventre qu'il portait était trop profonde, et elle saignait depuis trop longtemps. Le sang imbibait de nouveau le bandage pourtant neuf qu'il s'était fait le matin même. Il n'avait presque plus mal, mais le chevalier, en guerrier expérimenté, savait que cela signifiait que son corps s'habituait à la douleur… et commençait donc à lâcher. Quelle ironie ! Lui qui avait survécu à la Guerre Sainte à proprement parler, voilà qu'il allait mourir dans un combat qui avait lieu _après_ la victoire.

Il perçut soudain un mouvement devant lui et eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir un éclat noir qui filait plus avant dans la montagne. _Un Spectre_. Le Saint regarda un instant derrière lui le combat que menait le Chevalier de la Vierge. Il était toujours en lutte contre son adversaire. Ils étaient donc deux… L'ombre se déplaçait vers un lieu saint. Il ne pouvait tolérer cela. Le souffle court, le Grec se força à avancer le plus rapidement qu'il pût à travers les roches arides, une main sur le ventre pour presser sa blessure.

Il s'arrêta près du sommet du Mont Cyllène. Il semblait n'y avoir personne au Temple d'Hermès, certes modeste, qui y était érigé. Où étaient les prêtres ? Quoi qu'à la réflexion, il préféra cette absence de vie. Au moins, le Spectre qui était venu jusqu'ici ne pourrait faire aucune victime. Il avança prudemment, aux aguets malgré ses tempes qu'il sentait battre de plus en plus. La chaleur était presque insupportable. Du bruit provint de l'intérieur du temple. Cet être infâme avait donc bien osé souiller de sa présence ce lieu sacré ! Le Saint d'Athéna banda ses forces pour courir et demanda le pardon au dieu mentalement en ouvrant les portes entrebaîllées de la bâtisse. Le Spectre se redressa. Lui aussi était blessé, son sang jurant sur son surplis sombre.

Les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent un instant, puis le guerrier d'Hadès eut un rictus amusé en s'appuyant contre le mur du pronaos.

– Ainsi j'ai été repéré… Je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Pourtant d'habitude, je sais bien me faufiler, moi, Zelos, Spectre du Crapaud de l'Etoile Terrestre Etrange…

– Tu pensais échapper à un Saint d'Athéna, barbare ?

– Un Saint ? Tu es plus une épave de Saint, chevalier.

– Tu n'as pas dû te regarder récemment alors.

– Alors nous sommes deux épaves. A quoi cela servirait-il de nous battre alors que le royaume d'Hadès nous ouvrira bientôt ses portes ? Laisse-moi repartir, ou je te montrerai qu'il me reste encore des forces.

– Je t'aurais peut-être laissé fuir par pitié… si tu n'étais pas entré dans ce temple. Tu l'as souillé de ton sang infect, c'est un crime que je ne peux pas pardonner… déclara le Saint en le toisant du regard.

Zelos sourit.

– Oh je vois… Mais dis-moi, ce temple est à Hermès, pas à Athéna, tu renies donc ta foi ?

– Etre fidèle à Athéna n'exclut pas le respect des autres dieux, répliqua le chevalier en se mettant en posture d'attaque.

Il n'aurait pas voulu se battre ici et salir encore davantage ce lieu, mais le Spectre ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Au contraire, d'une main, il tâtonnait le mur à la recherche, manifestement, d'un point plus fragile d'où il pourrait le faire s'écrouler.

– Les dieux réclament du sang, ils auront le nôtre, ricana le Spectre du Crapaud.

– Tu vas regretter ce blasphème, ragea le Saint d'Athéna en se jetant sur son adversaire.

Celui-ci se laissa frapper sans sourciller, provoquant, jusqu'à ce que le chevalier fasse appel à son cosmos. Alors il devint plus sérieux, et invoquant sa propre aura, lui administra une contre-attaque qui l'éloigna suffisamment pour que le guerrier d'Hadès puisse détruire le mur qui séparait les deux parties du temple.

Le Saint d'Athéna se releva le souffle presque coupé, à la fois par sa blessure et par l'acte sacrilège commis par cet être devant lui. Comment avait-il osé saccager ainsi la demeure d'Hermès? Comment osait-il fouler du pied le sol sacré du naos, et contempler presque vulgairement la statue divine, qui se dressait fièrement au centre de la pièce, devant ses deux _bomos_ ? N'avait-il donc aucune conscience de ce qu'il commettait comme injures à la face de la divinité ?

– Tu devrais arrêter de bouger, chevalier, ou tu vas te vider de ton sang, préconisa le Spectre en s'asseyant sur l'un des autels. Ses blessures, bien que bénignes, saignaient en abondance et il commençait à avoir la vision trouble : _Nous _nous viderions tous les deux de notre sang… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

– Je me fiche de la mort… Je me fiche du jugement d'Athéna pour mon acte… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre après… ces sacrilèges immondes que tu as faits, tu vas devoir payer…

Le chevalier concentra son cosmos autant qu'il put. Il sentait qu'il puisait dans ses dernières réserves vitales, mais sa foi dans les dieux était plus forte que sa volonté de vivre. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait si ce Spectre survivait et fuyait. Il préférait endurer tous les tourments de l'Hadès pour avoir tué dans un temple, que de vivre tranquillement en ayant laissé échapper un barbare.

Le Spectre du Crapaud ouvrit un œil. Il était fatigué, il ne voulait plus la bagarre, mais malgré tout, il ne se laisserait pas tuer si facilement… sans que son adversaire ait à en souffrir, de quelque manière que ce fût. Il se leva de l'autel et fit lui-même appel à son cosmos.

– Tu comptes _tuer_ un _être humain_ ici, au cœur même du temple, _devant_ Hermès ?

– Tu as déjà souillé cet endroit… La seule manière de le laver est d'anéantir la souillure qui y est entrée! Meurs, Spectre du Crapaud !

– Je ne partirai pas seul !

Les deux ennemis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs dernières attaques se rencontrèrent sans s'arrêter et transpercèrent chacune le torse de leur cible. Le Spectre s'effondra un sourire aux lèvres, alors que le Saint s'écroulait contre l'autel où s'était assis plus tôt le guerrier à la sombre armure.

Il sentit le cosmos de Zelos qui disparaissait. Le jeune homme passa le bras sur l'autel pour s'appuyer dessus et se relever autant que possible. La statue d'Hermès avait été aspergée de gouttes de sang, tout comme les deux autels. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas réussi à au moins Le sauvegarder… Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner mais il fit son possible pour ne pas s'effondrer.

– Grand Hermès Soter… Moi, Saint de Cassiopée, Atakha, je demande pardon… Pardonne-moi… pour ce crime… Pour n'avoir pas… protégé ton temple… Si seulement… mon sang pouvait laver toute la souillure qui a sali cette demeure…

Le Saint ne put plus se tenir et glissa au pied de l'autel, le visage reposant à moitié contre lui. Son souffle était difficile. Et une telle honte serrait son cœur. Même Athéna n'aurait pu l'apaiser à présent.

– _Seule l'eau peut laver le sang, Saint de Cassiopée. Tu ne dois pas te sentir triste. Le sang partira, sitôt que ma sœur aura enfermé de nouveau Hadès. _

Une prodigieuse lumière éclata devant lui, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Quelle était la personne qui lui parlait ? La mort lui faisait-elle perdre l'esprit ? La voix, jeune, était douce, calme et posée. Une main incroyablement chaude, ou ce qui lui évoqua une main, se posa sur son visage. Il lui sembla alors ne plus sentir la douleur, le sang qui s'écoulait, ne plus sentir rien d'autre que cette main bienfaisante.

– _Tu aurais pu te détourner de mon temple, tu sais, et filer loin, sous prétexte que ta destinée est dans les mains de Pallas. Et pourtant, tu es resté et es mort pour moi. Les humains sont vraiment curieux. Je comprends ma sœur de les aimer autant. Je ne peux pas te sauver. Mais je vais te faire une promesse. Ça vaudra ce que ça vaudra, mais je ne suis pas un dieu ingrat. Pour te remercier du geste que tu as fait, je garderai un œil sur tes successeurs et je leur apporterai mon soutien quand il le faudra. Et ils pourront contrôler à loisir ce qui t'a tant manqué aujourd'hui : de l'eau, de l'eau pure et fraîche, capable de tout laver._

La main quitta son visage pour se poser un instant sur l'armure, qui explosa et se reconstitua aux côtés du chevalier mourrant. Celui-ci trouva la force d'entrouvrir une dernière fois son regard émeraude terne. Un jeune homme, nimbé de lumière, lui faisait face, son visage souriant et magnifique. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits correctement… mais ce simple regard posé sur lui lui apportait une paix qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient… Etait-ce vraiment un _dieu_ devant lui ?

– _Papa m'a appelé Hermès. Mais on m'appellera Gabriel dans 200 ans, alors fais les déductions et choix qui te plaisent_, sourit l'apparition, un brin moqueuse.

Atakha, Saint de Cassiopée, eut pour dernière pensée cohérente de se demander si cet être était vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être… Puis ses yeux le brûlèrent tant la lumière dégagée par l'apparition était forte, il reposa la tête lourdement au sol et son cosmos mourut.

Seul restait le froid silence du temple lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, arriva le Chevalier de la Vierge. Kîran-Sayam contempla un instant le corps sans vie de soncompagnon d'arme tombé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas de sang autour de lui, et ce qui avait fait blanchir ses cheveux et ses iris. Ni ce qui lui avait donné un air si serein dans la mort, alors que la statue divine d'Hermès, sur son piédestal, était tournée dans sa direction comme veillant sur son dernier sommeil.

* * *

_A SUIVRE..._

* * *

**PS **: Le rapprochement de Gabriel (l'ange) et de Hermès peut sembler bizarre, mais les deux cocos ont à peu près les mêmes attributs et rôles, aussi certains auteurs ont pensé que Gabriel pouvait être la ré-utilisation d'Hermès... Je trouve l'idée sympathique.


End file.
